A Collection Of Songfics From Hollywood Arts
by foreverloveicarly
Summary: Latest Update: Jade desperately wants Beck back. Set to 'I Want U Back' by Cher Lloyd
1. Tori & Jade Kissed A Girl

**HAAAAYYYY. Before I update my other stories, I wanna do a really fast Jori songfic. **

_This was never the way I planned  
Not my intention  
_

Jade sat down on her bed. She could not believe what she did just a few seconds ago. Tori was left standing outside her door. The rain was pouring. They got so drunk. It was not what these two girls wanted. Well, maybe they weren't that drunk.

_I got so brave, drink in hand  
Lost my discretion_

Jade spun around on the bar chair and raised her glass.

'To being forever young!' she yelled. Everyone in the bar lifted their glasses and repeated. All. Even Tori. But they weren't that drunk. Yet.

_It's not what, I'm used to  
Just wanna try you on_

'Jade!' Tori yelled from across the way. Jade turned to face her. Tori motioned her finger and bent it, suggesting she wanted Jade to come closer to her. Jade immediately got up from her chair and walked towards Tori, bumping past all the dancing bystanders. Tori got closer and whispered in her ear a thing that Victoria Vega had never said before. Especially not to Jade.

_I'm curious for you  
Caught my attention_

Jade was sitting in the bar when the door was opened. She turned her black hair and saw…she saw….Tori Vega? Jade's eyes immediately widened. 'Vega?' she asked.

Tori looked in Jade's direction. She smiled. 'You drink?'

'No, but tonight, I'm going to!' she yelled back.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
The taste of her cherry chapstick_

'Tori, I didn't know you were this bad.' Jade told Tori. They were both in the girls' bathroom.

'There's a lot of things you don't know about me.' Tori replied, looking in the mirror, applying lipstick.

'I like it, Vega.' Jade marched over to Tori. She grabbed Tori's waist and held her close. The tension was too much to bear. Neither of them could hold their desire in. So, they let it all out. Tori quickly jerked Jade's lips towards her and they met. It was like a car crash. At first. Then it got passionate. Real passionate.

_I kissed a girl just to try it  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind it_

'You did what?!' Beck yelled to Jade. She was lost for words.

'I…I…um….' Jade stuttered.

'She kissed me. Just to try it.' Tori replied.

_It felt so wrong  
It felt so right  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight_

'Hey, Tori.' Jade asked, as they reached Jade's door.

'Yeah, Jade?' Tori squeezed Jade's hand tightly.

'You know we're not a couple now, just because we made out. Right?'_  
_

_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
I liked it  
No, I don't even know your name  
It doesn't matter,_

'Um, I forgot your name.' Tori said, dancing drunk on the floor. She was holding a glass in her hand. Jade was even more drunk, she could barely stand up.

'It's okay. I don't know yours.' Jade replied back, almost yelling.

_You're my experimental game  
Just human nature,  
_

'So, Tori, what was the point of kissing me?' Jade asked, over the sound of the pulsing music.

'Just wanted to see.' Tori answered. She smiled suggestively at Jade and Jade looked a little bit further down than Tori's face.

_It's not what,__  
Good girls do  
Not how they should behave_

_Why on earth did I kiss Jade? I'm a good girl. I always have been. I mean, I have a boyfriend. No, this cannot be happening. _Tori paced up and down on Jade's terrace.

My head gets so confused  
Hard to obey

'I'm so confused! What did we just do?!' Jade yelled, after their kiss was over.

'I have no idea.' Tori answered, wiping her lip and drinking water.

Us girls we are so magical  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable  
Hard to resist so touchable  
Too good to deny it  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent

Tori and Jade were staring at each other's lips all night. They were both wearing bright red lipstick. They got so close they could smell each other.

_Jade's lips look so red. _'Just kiss me, Jade' Tori whispered in Jade's ear. Jade took Tori by the hand and led her into the bathroom.

**So, yeah, there you go. I know it was a little intense, but, y'know, that's what us Jori shippers are. Might do more chapters if reviewed well (I'll do other couples as well, so request!)**_  
_


	2. Jade Wants Beck Back

**HAY. Since I've gotten good reviews on my Jori fanfic, I'm writing a Bade one.**

_Hey, boy you never had much game__  
Thought I needed to upgrade__  
So I went and walked away way way_

Jade opened Beck's front door and walked out of it. 'I'm sorry,' Jade turned back to say. She continued on, without bothering to close the door. Beck just stood there, eyed riddled with disbelief and confusion.

_Now, I see you've been hanging out__  
With that other girl in town__  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_

Jade was placing books in her locker when she looked over to see Beck & Tori talking. Suddenly, Tori jumped up and hugged Beck. Her legs wrapped around him, making it look as if they were more than friends. A lot more.

_Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
_

Beck put his arm around Jade as the ferris-wheel climbed the heights. Jade felt at home. As if nothingt could ever touch her, except for Beck. She was invincible.

_And now you're doing them with her_

Tori rested her head on Beck's shoulder as the ride got faster and faster. She clung to his body and Beck didn't stop her. Jade was behind them. She frowned and remembered when she did the same thing._  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?__  
You got me, got me like this_

_And now you're taking her to every restaurant__  
And everywhere we went, come on!_

Beck and Tori were sitting at the restaurant Beck and jade had sat at on the first date. Beck was wearing the exact same thing. It was the exact same table. He ordered the exact same thing. The only difference was Tori sat where Jade would've. And it hurt Jade._  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant__  
You got me, got me like this_

_Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya _

Jade took Tori by the hand and slapped her with her own hand. Tori gasped for a second, then put her game face on. She hit Jade back. So, Jade kicked her. In retaliation, Tori pulled Jade's her.

'Girls, girls! You don't have to fight over me!' beck yelled.

'You're mine!' Jade screamed.

_I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'__  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'_

Beck and Tori leaned into each other. IT looked as if they were about to kiss. But Jade didn't wanna see that. Why'd Cat have to not close the window? Jade wouldn't be feeling as if she was about to burst into tears.

_Please, this ain't even jealousy__  
She ain't got a thing on me__  
Tryin' to rock them ug-a-ly jeans jeans jeans_

'Are you jealous of Tori & I?' asked beck. Jade had to think of what she should say. I mean, she obviously was jealous, but she would never admit that to Beck.

'Please, why would I be jealous of _**Tori? **_What does she have that I don't?' Jade replied.

'Me,'

_You clearly didn't think this through__  
If what I've been told is true__  
You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo_

'Beck really wants you back,' Cat whispered into Jade's ear. 'He'll come back, don't you worry'

_Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine__  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh, uh oh_

'I Can't do this anymore,' Jade told beck. Beck had to take a double take. He couldn't believe what horrible noise was flooding into his ears. Jade walked towards Beck and gave him one last kiss. But Beck didn't kiss back. He just stood there._  
_

_Ohhh, and you might be with her__  
But I still had you first uh oh, uh oh_

Jade was spying on Beck at Tori's house. They were kissing on the couch, much like how Beck and Jade used to. She smiled smugly.

'I still had him first,' Jade said, speaking to herself. She knew Beck didn't belong with Tori. She wasn't worried. In fact, she was excited.

Huh? Huh? I'm now taking requests, so if you have a request for a song (It can be any couple) I'll do it for you! Just private message me.


End file.
